Love At The First Sight
by fyxHunKai94
Summary: Sehun yang selalu mengatakan bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu hanya mitos. Benarkah hanya mitos? / "Kenapa saat aku mulai tertarik dengan seseorang, ternyata dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Dan parahnya dia seorang IBU-IBU." / It's HUNKAI! [Sehun x Kai], GS!Kai, DLDR, RnR please!


**Title: Love At The First Sight**

**Disclaimer : God &amp; Themselves**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Romance**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

**Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Typo(s), GS!, Ceritanya maksain banget**

**Summary: Sehun yang selalu mengatakan bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu hanya mitos. Benarkah hanya mitos? / "Kenapa saat aku mulai tertarik dengan seseorang, ternyata dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Dan parahnya dia seorang IBU-IBU." / It's HUNKAI! [Sehun x Kai], GS!Kai, DLDR, RnR please!**

**.**

**.**

**Love At The First Sight ****©FyxHunKai**

**Gak suka? OUT!**

**Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda terlalu memaksakan diri/?**

**No Siders! No FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[WARNING! TYPO(S) BERKELIARAN!]**

**.**

**.**

Sehun memandang Kris –hyungnya- yang sedang memeriksa berkas perusahaan dengan pandangan ragu, "Eung.. hyung," panggilnya pelan.

"Hng?"

Mendengar tanggapan hyungnya yang hanya berupa gumaman, Sehun semakin ragu untuk mengutarakan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya sedari tadi.

"E-eum.."

"Katakan saja apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu Hun."

"A-apa pandanganmu tentang _love at the first sight_ hyung?"

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya hal semacam ini? Tidak biasanya."

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku sedikit penasaran mengapa gadis-gadis di kampusku sering sekali membicarakan tentang dahsyatnya _love at the first sight_."

"Ohh," Kris mulai meletakan penanya dan menurunkan kacamata baca yang sedari tadi bertengger tampan di hidung mancungnya. Menatap adik satu-satunya itu dengan pandangan santai, "Kalau menurutmu sendiri bagaimana dengan _love at the first sight_ itu Hun?"

Sehun mendengus malas, "Itu pemikiran bodoh hyung."

Kris mengerutkan kening tak mengerti, "Bodoh? Maksudmu?"

"Sesuatu seperti itu hanya terjadi dalam novel, film, drama, dan manga saja hyung."

"Hmm.. lalu bagaimana menurutmu tentang pendapat bahwa _love at the first sight is true love indeed_?" Kris tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati wajah adik satu-satunya yang sangat cerdas dan selalu berfikir kritis dan realistis itu berkerut tak suka.

"Itu mitos hyung."

"Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu dengan hubungan Kris hyung dengan Junmyeon noona?"

Kening Sehun berkerut tak mengerti, "Maksud hyung?"

"Dulu hyung dan Junmyeon noona kan juga mengalami _love at the first sight_, Hun. Bahkan sekarang kami sudah menghasilkan Baekhyun yang sekarang menjadi keponakan cantikmu. Lalu bagaimana dengan itu?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "Itu hanya kebetulan hyung berjodoh dengan Junmyeon noona."

"Kau hanya terlalu suka berfikir realistis Hun. Cobalah sekali-kali berlibur dengan sahabatmu yang sangat ceria itu. Jangan terlalu serius, kau menjadi anak muda yang kaku sekali."

"Ck! Itu ide yang benar-benar,"

"Baik?"

"Buruk!"

Kris tertawa melihat raut wajah adiknya sekarang ini, "Kurangilah sedikit waktu belajarmu Hun. Carilah hiburan sekali-kali. Kau hanya belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta mangkanya kau menjadi kaku seperti ini."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "ya ya ya akan aku pikirkan."

**.**

**_HUNKAI_**

**.**

"Hoy Hun! Berhentilah belajar disaat seperti ini. Memangnya kau masih kurang pintar yah? Kau kan sudah sangat jenius."

"..."

"Hoy Hun!"

"..."

"Oh Sehun!"

"Ada apasih?!"

"Ck! Iya iya aku tahu kau akan mewarisi perusahaan mendiang ayahmu yang di Amerika itu. Tapi kau jangan membaca buku tentang bisnis kalau sedang di cafe seperti ini, aku tak suka."

"Yasudah sana pergi."

"Astagaaa.. kenapa kau kaku sekali sih? Kita itu masih mahasiswa semester awal, jadi bersenang-senanglah. Jadilah pribadi yang santai Hun, kau kaku sekali sih lama-lama."

"..." Sehun tidak menghiraukan ucapan Chanyeol –sahabatnya- dan tetap melanjutkan acara membaca buku bisnisnya.

"Oh iya Hun, aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Hmm?"

"Tataplah wajah tampanku jika aku sedang berbicara denganmu manusia pintar!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah, "Baiklah-baiklah tanyakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan manusia tidak pintar." Sehun meletakan buku yang sesaritadi ia baca diatas meja cafe tersebut dan menatap Chanyeol tanpa minat.

Chanyeol tak ambil pusing dengan kalimat Sehun tadi, ia tersenyum memandang Sehun, "Jadi, karena aku sahabat yang sangat baik hati, tampan, rupawan, aku akan menanyakan suatu hal yang mungkin akan sul—"

"Tidak usah bertele-tele! _To the point_ saja hyung."

Chanyeol mendengus, "Apakah kau pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran, manusia es sepertimu bisa merasakan yang namanya cinta atau tidak." Cengir Chanyeol lebar. Menampakan gigi putih bersihnya dihadapan Sehun yang lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tidak."

"APA?!" teriak Chanyeol berlebihan. Beberapa pengunjung cafe itu sampai menolehkan kepalanya kearah mereka antara terganggu dan ingin tahu. Sehun sampai dibuat malu dengan kelakuan idiot orang di depannya yang sialnya berstatus sebagai sahabatnya ini.

"Kenapa kau harus berteriak tolol!"

"Aku hanya terkejut. Demi apapun itu! kau ini manusia atau bukan sih? Mana ada manusia tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela, "Aku hanya belum menemukan gadis yang cocok untuk tempat perlabuhan hatiku, Hyung."

"Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau mau Hun."

"Dengan?"

"Temanku banyak, pilih satu." Sehun beralih menatap Chanyeol datar. Kenapa kalimat bocah idiot itu terdengar seperti sedang menawarkan kulit kuaci ya?

"Hyung, kau sudah tahu rasanya menelan palu?"

Chanyeol mengerjap polos mendengarnya, "Belum."

"Mau mencobanya? Aku dengan senang hati melakukannya untukmu."

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda tadi Hun."

"Ck!"

"Tapi kali ini aku serius."

"Apa?"

"Ayo kita mengamati semua pengunjung yang masuk. Siapa tahu kau akan terkena _love at the first sight_."

Sehun mencebikan bibirnya kesal, "Aku tak mau melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu! lagipula aku tak mempercayai adanya _love at the first sight_. Konyol sekali."

"Kita coba saja dulu ya. Bagaimana? Ya ya ya please Sehun, aku hanya ingin membantumuuuu~."

Sehun sedikit membelalakan matanya saat melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang benar-benar minta dihajar –menurutnya-. Sumpah demi apapun itu, ekspresi Chanyeol yang merengek kepadanya itu benar-benar menggelikan. Niatnya ingin terlihat imut-imut supaya Sehun mau menurutinya, tapi malah terlihat amit-amit dimatanya.

"Hentikan ekspresi itu! uuugghh kau benar-benar membuatku mual Hyung." Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan, "Baiklah. Ayo kita perhatikan setiap pengunjung yang masuk."

Chanyeol hampir saja memekik senang sebelum tatapan mata tajam Sehun yang menatapnya mengintimidasi itu mengurungkan niatnya. Chanyeol berdehem sebentar sebelum tersenyum lebar kearah Sehun, "Baiklah. Ayo kita mulai."

**.**

**_HUNKAI_**

**.**

Sehun menghela nafasnya bosan, "Sudahlah Hyung, ini tidak akan berhasil. Dari sekian banyak gadis-gadis yang masuk kesini sama sekali tidak ada yang menarik hatiku."

"Sebentar lagi Hun, tiga puluh menit lagi oke?"

"Ck! Kita sudah melakukan ini lebih dari tiga setengah jam kau tahu!"

"Sehun _please_, tiga puluh menit lagi saja. Aku yakin kurang dari tiga puluh menit lagi akan ada gadis yang menarik hatimu."

Oh tidak! Jangan ekspresi menjijikan itu lagi atau Sehun akan memuntahkan empat gelas _Caramel Double Shot_ yang sudah dihabiskannya tadi. Ewww.

Sehun mengerang frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya kesal, "Baiklah! Tiga puluh menit lagi! Dan setelah itu kit—"

**Kring kring**

Sontak suara bel yang tergantung indah diatas pintu itu terdengar memotong ucapan Sehun. Sehun dan Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu cafe tersebut dengan pandangan berbeda-beda.

Sehun menatap ingin tahu.

Chanyeol menatap penuh harap.

Masuknya sesosok wanita dengan paras cantik dan berkulit kecoklatan dengan tubuh tinggi semampai, rambut hitam kecoklatan panjang yang ia biarkan tergerai indah itu cukup membuat Sehun menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Terpesona.

Sehun baru ingin mengatakan kepada Chanyeol bahwa ia tertarik dengan wanita tersebut sebelum ia menyadari bahwa wanita itu sedang membawa...

Eh! Tidak tidak! Dia tidak sedang membawa sesuatu.

Tapi menggendong...

BAYI?!

"Ini gila! Dia sangat cantik, manis, dan seksi disaat yang bersamaan Hun!" pekik Chanyeol tertahan saat mendapati bahwa wanita itu duduk disebrang meja mereka dan terlihat sedang memesan sesuatu kepada pelayan.

"Ya, dia sangat cantik dan parasnya seperti bidadari untuk ukuran seorang...

Ibu muda." Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sehun saat mendengar ada yang aneh dengan nada suara Sehun. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, sepertinya ia paham situasi ini.

"Sehun, tenang saja dia datang kesini hanya dengan bayi itu."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Aku tahu, kau tertarik dengan wanita itu kan? dekati sana."

"Kau gila? Dia itu sudah memiliki anak. Itu artinya dia sudah mempunyai suami."

Chanyeol berdecak malas, "Sudahlah, bisa saja dia _single parent_ kan? sana cepatlah!"

"Tapi aku ragu..."

"Kenapa? Kau memilik banyak potensi dalam dirimu Hun. Kenapa kau harus ragu?"

"Potensi apa?"

"Kau tampan, semua orang tahu itu. Kau pintar, itu sudah jelas. Kau kaya, itu sangat. Kau keren, itu sangat terlihat. Lalu untuk apa kau ragu?"

Sehun mengacak rambutnya kesal, "Kenapa saat aku mulai tertarik dengan seseorang, ternyata dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Dan parahnya dia seorang IBU-IBU."

Chanyeol mentap iba sahabatnya dan menepuk pelan bahu kokoh Sehun, "Percayalah padaku. Dekati saja dia dan ajaklah dia bicara dulu. Masalah dia sudah mempunyai suami atau belum, itu urusan belakangan."

"..."

"Lagipula dia datang kesini sendirian kan? jadi kau tak perlu takut akan dihajar seseorang karena mengganggu istrinya." Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh mendengar perkataanya sendiri.

Sehun mengehela nafasnya pelan, "baiklah."

**.**

**_HUNKAI_**

**.**

"Eeemmmm.. permisi nona, bolekah saya duduk disini?" tanya Sehun kikuk saat mentap wajah cantik gadis itu.

Gadis itu sedikit menampakan ekspresi terkejut namun sedetik kemudia ekspresi itu berubah menjadi senyuman indah yang bertengger cantik di bibirnya, "Silahkan."

Sehun rasanya ingin pingsan saja saat melihat senyuman gadis itu yang ditunjukan kepadanya. Aduuuhh kenapa dia bisa secantik ini sih, pikir Sehun. Sehun dengan tangan sedikit gemetar meletakan buku yang tadi dibacanya diatas meja dan mencoba menarik kursi di depan gadis itu. Sehun sengaja membawa buku bacaan bisnis itu, supaya terlihat keren katanya.

"Aku Sehun, Oh Sehun." Sehun berusaha menekan rasa gugupnya dengan mencoba tersenyum tampan di depan gadis itu.

"Aku Kim Kai."

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Dan suasana menjadi sedikit canggung setelah perkenalan yang –sangat- singakat itu. Sehun memperhatikan wajah bayi dalam gendongan Kai. Sehun mecoba membandingkan wajah bayi itu dengan wajah Kai. Ada yang aneh disini...

Mereka tidak mirip.

Yah, mungkin saja anak itu mirip dengan suami Kai kan?

Aduuhh kalau mengingat seorang bidadari yang duduk dengan cantik sembari menatap bayi dalam gendongannya dengan senyuman manis itu sudah menjadi istri orang, Sehun jadi sedih sendiri. Seandainya sejak dulu ia yang bertemu dengan Kai... pasti yang digendong Kai sekarang adalah anak mereka. Bukan anak Kai dengan suaminya.

Eh?

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum berdehem –sok- tampan, "Ngomong-ngomong kau cantik sekali Kai hehe." Sehun tersenyum canggung setelah menguatarakan kalimat pujian tersebut kepada gadis cantik di depannya. Sedangkan Kai malah terlihat terkekeh dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah.

Astagaaa Sehun bersumpah, gadis ini benar-benar seperi bidadari dimatanya. Bagaimana bisa saat gadis itu hanya terkekeh dan merona saja bisa membuat Sehun ingin mimisan ditempat.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya Sehun."

"Kau..." Sehun tiba-tiba ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa Sehun?"

"Kau..."

"Aku apa?"

"Ka—"

"Terimakasih." Kai berujar singkat dan memberikan senyumnya pada pelayan saat pelayan tersebut datang dan memberikan segelas _Caramel Machiatto_ dihadapan Kai. Kai meminum sedikit pesananya sebelum beralih kepada Sehun lagi, "Tadi aku apa Sehun?"

"Kau... terlalu cantik dan sempurna untuk ukuran seorang ibu muda, Kai."

Mata Kai terbelalak dan tawa Kai pecah saat itu juga. Dan Sehun berani bersumpah lagi kalau cara tertawa Kai dan suara tawa Kai itu lebih indah dari apapun yang pernah ia dengar dan lihat di dunia ini.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti seorang ibu?"

"Hah?"

"Iya. Apakah aku terlihat seperti ibu-ibu? Uuuugghh menyebalkan aku kan belum tua." Sehun melihat Kai yang sedang memajukan bibirnya lucu.

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu maksudku, Kai."

Kai terkekeh pelan, "Dia bukan anakku, Sehun. Dia keponakanku."

"E-eh? Benarkah?"

Kai hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum manis, "Halo paman Sehun, nama ku Junhong, tetapi bibiku yang paling cantik sedunia ini suka memanggilku Zelo. Salam kenal paman~"

Sehun hampir saja pingsan ditempat saat melihat Kai yang menirukan suara anak kecil yang sangat imut sambil menggerakan tangan kecil Zelo dengan pelan. Sehun benar-benar merasa ia tertarik dengan Kim Kai. Sehun hanya tersenyum tampan dan menegakan tubuhnya lalu mengelus pelan pipi halus itu gemas.

Eh, Bukan pipi Kai.

Pipi Zelo maksudnya-_-

"Syukurlah, ku kira aku tertarik dengan istri orang." Gumam Sehun pelan yang ternyata masih dapat ditangkap dengan jelas oleh telinga Kai.

Kai membulatkan matanya terkejut, "Apa?"

"Eh?" Sehun pun terkejut melihta Kai yang terkejut. Aduuh ternyata gumamannya terlalu keras ya tadi. Jadi malu. Sehun menggaruk tengguknya pelan, "Aku tertarik padamu Kai. Maukah kau berkencan denganku malam minggu ini?"

"Ak—"

**Drrtt drrrtt**

Kai mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja. Segera membuka pesan yang diterimanya baru saja. Ternyata dari kakaknya yang menyuruhnya segara kembali.

"E-eh sepertinya aku harus pergi, Hun. Kakakku sudah mengirimiku pesan untuk segera kembali."

Sehun melihat Kai berjalan terburu-buru kearah kasir untuk membayar pesanannya. Sehun menghela nafas pelan dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke meja asalnya dengan lesu.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Dia sudah bercerai kan dengan suaminya?" tanya Chanyeol heboh sesaat setelah Sehun baru saja mendudukan dirinya.

"Itu keponakannya bukan anaknya."

"Woah! Itu namanya kau ada kesempatan, Hun!"

"Hmm."

"Siapa nama gadis cantik itu?"

"Kai."

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan heboh, "Wah! Namanya saja cantik dan unik. Seperti orangnya hehehe." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sebelum menaikan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti, "Tapi, kau kenapa murung seperti itu sih?"

"Aku gagal mengajaknya berkencan malam minggu nanti hyung." Sehun menelungkupkan kepalanya kedalam lipatan tangannya diatas meja. Bisa saja kan besok besok dia tak akan bertemu dengan Kai lagi? Apalagi tadi ia belum sempat meminta nomor Kai. Sehun semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya lesu.

"HAH?! Jadi kau gagal?" Sehun tak menghiraukan pekiakan Chanyeol didepannya, dia hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Bagaiman— EH!? Hun! Hun! Hun! Gadis tadi berjalan kesini!"

"Jangan membual, Hyung." Gumam Sehun kesal masih dengan menelungkupkan kepalanya kedalam lipatan tangannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bercanda bodoh! Aku ser—"

"Tempat kita duduk memang dekat dekan pintu keluar hyung. Dia berniat akan keluar bukan kesini. Ber—"

"Sehun.." Sehun sontak mendongakan kepalanya dengan cepat saat mendengar namanya disebut dengan sebegitu lembutnya oleh suara itu. Dan Sehun lebih terkejut lagi saat mendapati sosok Kai yang berdiri di depan mejanya dengan kikuk.

"E-eh? Ada apa Kai?"

"Aku melihat bukumu tadi tertinggal dimejaku tadi..." Kai meletakan buku yang membuat Sehun terlihat keren katanya itu didepan Sehun.

"Terimakasih ya Kai."

"Sama-sama Sehun. B-baiklah aku pergi dulu ya aku sedang terburu-buru." Kai dengan segera melesat keluar dengan semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi pipinya.

Eh?

APA?

Tunggu dulu! Sehun tak salah lihat kan? Baru saja ia melihat kalau Kai merona saat ia menyentuh buku itu? Apa itu hanya tipuan matanya?

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bukunya. Sehun berpikir, sedikit ada yang aneh dan janggal dengan buku itu.

Sejak kapan Sehun menggunakan pembatas buku untuk setiap buku yang ia baca?

Dan lagi, kenapa pembatas buku itu harus bewarna..

PINK?!

Sehun membuka bukunya pelan pada halaman tempat dimana pembatas buku warna pink itu berada dan mendapati ada secarik kertas yang jatuh di pangkuannya.

Oh.. ternyata bukan pembatas buku.

Hanya sebuah _note_ dengan tulisan yang berjajar rapi di tertulis didalamnya.

Eh? Apa tadi?

**.**

_Aku juga tertarik padamu, Sehun._

_Baiklah, ayo berkencan malam minggu ini._

_010-2964-xxxx_

_Hubungi aku ya Sehun :)_

_Kai_

**.**

Sehun tersenyum kecil membacanya. Astaga ia tak menyangka _jika love at the first sight_ itu ternyata rasanya luar biasa dan memberi dampak yang luar biasa pula pada jantungnya seperti ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi Sehun, "Bagaimana Hun? Jadi kencanmu malam minggu ini?" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya. Berniat menggoda Sehun.

Senyum Sehun melebar, "Kenapa tidak?"

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Bwahahaha watefak ini apaaahhh T^T**

**Ff ini efek galo gegara gagal kencan sama calon gebetan/g**

**Bukan calon gebetan juga sih sebenernya-_- mungkin cuma gue yang nganggep dia calon gebetan disini. Ini apaan sih malah curhat-_- abaikanlah curhatan nggak mutu itu. Okee?**

**Syudahlah ini sebenernya request fict dari temen yang lagi jadi korban PHP cowok gebetan dia. APA?! PHP? JAMAN? Bwahahahahahaha. Sori sori ya beb, dan dia nggak mau disebutin namanya. Okesip Cukstaw. Sebut saja dia hamba allah.**

**Sori ya hamba allah kalo ini nggak memuaskan. Lagi galo ceritanya(?) jadi gabisa dapet inspirasi. Preett.**

**Udah ah bawel banget disini etdeh.**

**Last,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please?**


End file.
